1. Technical Field
The technology presented herein relates to illumination devices capable of receiving a signal from a display control device for displaying an image on a display screen, and more particularly to an illumination device for providing additional visual effects to the user along with images.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there are game systems in which game images and suchlike are displayed on a television receiver (hereinafter, simply described as a “television”) or suchlike. For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-125614) discloses a game system in which the user moves a controller with his/her hand to perform a game operation, and a game image displayed on the television changes in accordance with the game operation. In this game system, an infrared light emitting device (marker portion) is installed around the television as an accompanying device of the main game apparatus. The marker portion is used by the game apparatus to calculate movement of the controller, and the game apparatus calculates the movement of the controller based on the position of the marker portion (infrared light) in an image picked up by a camera provided in the controller.
In conventional game systems, a game image resulting from a game process is simply displayed on the television screen. Accordingly, the game image displayed on the television screen is the only visual effect provided to the user, and therefore the game only produces some realistic and impressive effects in a limited manner. Also, as in the game system of Patent Document 1, an accompanying device is installed around the television, and the accompanying device does not provide any visual effect to the user together with the television.